Stolen Moments
by Kap-Sara
Summary: Harry have been in love with Draco for a long time. When he finally tells him at Draco's wedding. And an unexpected situation evolves. Oneshot. Draco/Harry.


_**A/N: **__Does anyone else tried waking up in the middle of the night and just have to write? I did. I woke up after like 3-4 hours sleep and could just feel that, I have no other way to describe it, itch spreading out in my fingers. That was how this piece of crap was born. :P Considering I was half asleep while writing it, I think did a pretty good job :b Enjoy! _

**Stolen moments**

Harry looked at him, as Draco danced with his newlywed wife across the dancefloor. Draco and Astoria was a great couple. They suited each others. She had dark, brown hair that gracefully felled down to lay beautiful on her shoulder and down her back. There was no doubt, that Draco's wife had the looks.

Harry sighed slowly. It wasn't her that caught his eye, though. It was the blond guy with the icy blue eyes that led her around the dancefloor.

"**Harry.. You should tell him at some point.**" Harry turned around to see Hermione look at him with a saddened look on her face. He had told Hermione about his feelings for Draco about two years ago. It had been at that time, Draco and Harry had started being friends. They had gotten close. Not as close as Ron and Harry, but Harry was certain that he had the permission to call him a very good friend.

And then it had happened. It had just been a Monday like any other Monday. Harry and Draco had planned to meet at the Leaky Cauldron to have a little talk and a butterbeer. Five butterbeers and countless of firewhiskeys later, they were still there. Dracos hand had touched Harrys lightly and it had made Harry shudder. When Harry had awoken the next morning, he had remembered it and from that time, he had a huge problem, just looking at Draco for a while. The thought of him made him blush and sometimes he would even dream of him.

Harry pushed the thought of one of his many dreams back in his head and looked at Hermione. **"I can't, Hermione. He just got married. He doesn't.. You know.**" He didn't want to say it out loud. His friendship with Draco was enough for him. Harry drank the rest of his firewhiskey in one shot and sighed again.

Ron still didn't like Draco. That's why Harry hadn't told him, that he was in love with Draco. He knew he would freak out. He almost died, just because Harry asked, if he could borrow Hermione, to go with him to Draco's wedding. Harry knew that there was no chance getting either Ginny or Ron with him.

Hermione on the other hand, was a little more forgiving. Draco had apologized to her a year ago or something, and it sure had taken a little getting used to on Harry behalf, that Hermione and Draco suddenly was talking and smiling a and all sorts of things.

As Harry rolled a scenario, of Ron yelling at Draco at his own wedding, an arm was swung around his shoulder, and Draco Malfoy sat down beside ham. "**She's lovely isn't she?**" he said, staring hypnotized at Astoria that was now dancing with her father. Harry nodded, not being able to say anything because of the man's scent that seemed like it invaded his mind, making him dizzy.

"**I am so happy that you're here, Harry. You really are a good friend.**" Draco said, smiling at him. Draco had changed a lot doing the years after Hogwarts. His stupid arrogance had disappeared and was even being nicer to Ron now. Draco had dumped his father's tradition and opinions. He wasn't a big fan of muggles, but at least he had gotten his eyes up for the fact, that they were people, and not just something to kill. "**You too.**" Harry managed to stutter.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. "**You're blushing a little. You should keep off the firewhiskey.**" Draco said, gently padding Harry on his stomach. Harry looked down. He hadn't had that much to drink. He was still capable of walking and thinking straight.

"**I was wondering if I could talk to you.**" Harry blurted. He didn't mean to say it, but Draco was so close, and he looked so good tonight. Draco nodded like it was something normal. That almost made Harry mad. But then again, Draco didn't _what _Harry was about to tell him. Harry stood up and led the way out of the giant ballroom. He made a quick glance back at the hall to see Hermione smile at him at cross her fingers.

They reached the empty enteryhall and then Draco stopped. He smiled at him. "**Soeeh.. What is it?**" Harry blinked at him. How the hell was he supposed to tell him? Harry could feel the firewhiskey burning inside him… Or maybe it was something else? Harry took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing him dryly on the mouth. He pulled away quickly and did his best not to look him in the eyes. It was cowardly, but Harry wasn't ready to get rejected.

But on that point, Harry got very surprised. A pale hand slid back his neck and pulled him forward, kissing him again. Draco sucked Harrys lower lip teasingly, asking for entry. Harry gave it quickly, and just stood there, letting Draco explore every single detail of his mouth.

Draco broke the kiss and took a firm grip around his wrist. He dragged him into a cleaning cupboard and closed the door shut behind them. They had both had a drink or two tonight, but Harry was sure, that it wasn't the firewhiskey that was making his heart race like an insane person. "**I.. I lo-**" Harry stared but got interrupted by Draco. "**I know. Me too.**" He said, pushing him up the dusty wall and kissed him again.

Draco led a hand down to Harry trousers. Harry could feel himself blush and took a grip at Dracos wrist. Draco answered that by kissing him up the cheekbone, whispering "**Let me.**" In every single pause. So ofcourse, Harry let go of his wrist and sighed. He felt like he was dead and had gone straight to his own private heaven.

Draco unbuttoned Harrys pants rather quickly and slid and hand down and started stroking Harrys member. Just the mere touch of Draco could make Harry come right on the spot, but he restrained himself. He had to. He never wanted this moment to end. He moaned lowly in Dracos ear and bit his earlobe. Harry placed a hand right over his heart, finding Dracos heartbeat to be just as insane as his own was.

Harry sighed and kissed Draco on his jawbone and down his neck. A sensation shot through Harry's body when Draco nibbled at Harry's ear. Harry could feel his eyes roll up at the feeling, but did his best at staying focused. The nibbling got harder and soon it turned to bites, which Draco put everywhere he could.

_This will need a healing spe-_ Harry's thoughts got interrupted, as Draco hit a particular sensitive spot just below his jaw. That was enough to throw Harry over the edge, and was just about to scream, when Draco placed a hand over his mouth, making the scream to come out as a low hiss. Harry could feel his muscles turning to goo, and slid down the wall until he sat down, pulling Draco with him.

They held hands for the first time that night, and then felt their rings collide. There it was. The unbearable truth. In a minute, Draco and Harry was going back to their lives. Both married to wonderful women. But it wasn't them.

This was all they had. All they would ever have. Stolen moments.


End file.
